


It was always you

by story_weaver



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver





	

TITLE: It was always you  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: One-shot  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Actor!Tom   
GENRE: Smut  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: this will have a strong side of feels…   
RATING: M  
Authors Notes: congrats to tomsdangerousvagina for winning this in my last giveaway! I hope this has enough feels for your tastes…. TRIGGER WARNING for: cheating, mention of miscarriage, drinking, verbal domestic dispute   
*********************  
Tom walked up to his girlfriend’s flat after getting home from a rather extensive shoot.   
                “Darling I’m back!” He was taking off his leather jacket when he heard something in her bedroom. “Darling?”   
                He opened the bedroom door and saw a man on her bed behind her, her fingers wrapped around the headboard and she was moaning another man’s name.   
                “I can’t believe this! I trusted you!” He stormed out into the living room and grabbed his bag.  
                “Tom I’m sorry…”  
                “I’m going back to my flat, we’ll talk about this tomorrow. Here. At noon.” With that he shut the door.  
****************************  
                That had been eight months ago. They tried to make it work, but how do you move on from that? Granted Tom was trying to figure out how to move on from her, she had been his Lizzie. What made it worse was the ring he had found in Paris, a vintage art deco ring from the 1920s. He couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it, or even to move it off of his dresser top. Luke had set him up on a few dates, some of which had become one-night stands, but none of them really captured his mind. And those that captured his mind were mind-numbing in bed, in the worst possible way, one girl could talk Shakespeare but heaven forbid that she move in bed…or moan. Tom rolled his eyes at the memory and threw a steak into a skillet with some onions and mushrooms and took a sip of single malt. Frankly he was a mess, he hadn’t bothered shaving in the last week and he didn’t care.  
                After supper he continued on with his typical routine: TV, surf the internet, read the next script in the pile, maybe read a chapter or two of a novel he was currently addicted to, then bed. He seemed to go to bed earlier and earlier, and sleep longer. Getting lost in dreams of her was quickly becoming a favorite pastime.  
                Except that night, he had been in bed for an hour and all he had accomplished was staring at the ceiling. The building was new enough that there weren’t any cracks to count, and reading hadn’t put him to sleep either.  
                ‘Well, there’s one thing I haven’t tried….’ He reached down and took himself in hand. He pumped his shaft and circled the tip with his thumb. After ten minutes he’d had it, he got up and got dressed. He looked in his mirror, he had showered but still looked disheveled…and when did he develop raccoon eyes? He shrugged and put his shoes and a jacket on. On an impulse he grabbed the ring, he didn’t really know why but he did anyway.  
                About twenty minutes later he found himself pacing in front of her building, at 11:45 at night. In the cold. On New Year’s Eve. He saw that her lights were on, and wondered if she had left them on while she went out to a party, or if she had guests.  
                ‘Or a guest…Why am I here? What kind of masochist am I to be standing in front of this building? I should have brought flowers to lay on the spot where my heart got stomped on, complete with a rest in peace sign. Why in the bloody FUCKING HELL am I here???’ Tom’s stomach churned, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t bare knocking only to have the door slammed in his face or see her with someone else. Some small sadistic part of him hoped that the only company she had was her collection of vibrators and that she was as miserable as he was. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, when he looked at the screen he saw that it was a text. From her.  
                “Are you going to stay out there all night?” With that he went into the building, up the stairs and knocked on her door.  
                “Hey…” She began, her brown curls falling in tendrils around her face.  
                “I hate you…” Tom seethed, he needed to get this out before she stopped him. And before he lost the nerve. He stepped into her flat and stood by her dining set.  
                “Excuse…”  
                “I hate you. I hate that you cheated on me. I was gone for two FUCKING months! You couldn’t wait that long? If you were that horny I would have happily skyped you or had phone sex…something! But no. You went to some bar and picked up the first guy you saw that looked remotely like me. And what’s worse? You completely RUINED me for any other woman!!!! How could you? How fucking could you?!” Tom noticed some tears starting to pool in her eyes. “Oh, no, no. You do not get to cry! Not now. Not when you’re the one that cheated. Not when I’ve been sitting with this on my dresser for the last ten months.” He slammed the ring box on the table and looked at her; really looked at her. She looked worse than he did. “How much moscato did you have tonight?”  
                “A bottle…and a glass.” Lizzie couldn’t look at him so she just looked at the floor in front of his feet. Everything he had said was true, even she didn’t know how to tell him why she had cheated. She had regretted it even before she did it, and she hated herself more than he could ever hate her. She broke down in tears and sat at her dining table. Between her sobs she managed to choke out the words, “I’m sorry.”   
                Tom sighed, “Most days I actually don’t know if I hate you, or love you. I know I’d love to fuck you again. I mostly just want to know why.”  
                “I…um…about half-way through your shoot I found out I was pregnant. I was about two months along, then I miscarried. I was devastated, and truthfully I didn’t know how to tell you or even how you’d react. After all, I always seemed like I came second to your career. The night you came home I got so piss drunk I barely remembered how my legs worked. This guy worked his charm and I said yes, when we were in the middle of…” She trailed off.  
                “Him plowing you?”  
                “Yea, I sobered up. At least enough to know what was really going on when you walked in.”  
                “Liz, I…” Tom, as well-spoken as he was, didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry. I’m a fucking cad.” The clock struck midnight. Tom leaned over and kissed her. After a moment Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and wove her fingers into his soft curls.  
                Liz broke the kiss, “I’ll tell you what, it’s a new year. I’ll forgive you not knowing and ignoring me if you forgive me for…well, everything.”  
                “On one condition, you wear this.” Tom reached for the box and pulled the ring out. “It doesn’t have to be an engagement ring, just a symbol that you’re mine.” She nodded and smiled through her tears, then took him by the hand and led him towards her bedroom. They stood in front of the doorway, and he pulled her into his arms again.  
                “We don’t have to do this,” he murmured against her head and he kissed her hair.  
                 “Mmmm, I know but I think we should.” Lizzie opened up the bedroom door, when Tom stepped in he barely recognized it. She had repainted, put down carpeting, and replaced all of the furniture. “After we broke up I couldn’t stand to look at that bed anymore…so I got rid of it. And all of the matching pieces.”  
Tom had had enough; he needed to touch her, to taste her and to be in her. He tore off his shirt and threw it in the corner, he kissed her as deeply as he could. He tried to ignore everything that they had lost, a marriage proposal, a baby, but mostly time. All of the time that they had lost weighed on his heart. His fingers worked under the hem of her shirt and started tracing small designs on her back and as he slid her shirt higher and higher. She started sucking on his ear lobe and lightly dragging her nails down his spine. He got her shirt off and kissed her bared collarbones as he unclasped her bra. Once, it was off he lavished attention on her breasts. Lizzie guided him back to the bed and sat on his lap. He started working her yoga pants off of her, leaving her in nothing but a scrap of blue lace. He kept kissing and sucking on her breasts, being sure to leave several marks, he let his hands wander over her smooth skin that was infused with the smell of apricots. Tom grabbed her ass and picked her up only to playfully toss her on the bed. Tom kicked off his shoes and his sweat pants, he hadn’t bothered with boxers, and he climbed back on the bed and started to kneel between her legs.  
“Tom,” he looked up at her. “No more foreplay. I’m more than ready…and it would seem you are too.” She smiled at him and cupped his jawline to guide him back up her body. She wriggled out of her thong, and his hand immediately sought out her womanhood. He groaned when he felt just how wet she was.  
“Is this all for me darling?” She nodded, “Do you want me inside you? Completely inside of you…”  
“Yes! Please stop…Oh,” she writhed beneath him as he ran the head of his cock up and down her slit. “Please, please… stop teasing me, take me hard and fast. Just like you used to.”  
“Oh? You mean like this?” In one smooth thrust he sheathed himself inside her, forcing the air out of her lungs. He stilled long enough to gather himself and let her adjust to his size again. She was always so tight, and he knew he was…blessed. “Darling I think you’re tighter than the last time I was with you.” He began thrusting into her at the punishing pace she had always craved. He suckled on her right nipple and teased her clit with his finger. Lizzie was bucking and writhing beneath him, she was on the edge.  
“Come for me darling, I know you’re close. Let go and let me see you fall apart.” Those words in his voice were her undoing. Her walls milked his cock as it spasmed around him. He fell right after she did spilling into her and coating her walls with his cum. They caught their breath and eventually crawled under the sheets, they faced each other, content being wrapped in the other’s arms. Lizzie yawned, already half asleep.  
“Tom?”  
“Hm?”  
“You said this ring didn’t have to be an engagement ring…but could it be?”  
“You don’t want to wait?”  
“I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”  
“In that case, Miss Elizabeth Maixe, will you marry me?” Tom smiled, but couldn’t help but internally grimace at the situation. It wasn’t how he pictured it, he wanted to treat her to a beautiful dinner, and a moonlit walk on a beach with him on bended knee with the tide lapping at her ankles and confessing all of his love for her then asking her to be his blushing bride. Or some snowy night where he would ask her under a beautiful display of Christmas lights then going back his place, lighting a fire and spend the rest of the evening with her wrapped in a blanket cuddled in on the couch.  
“Yes, Tom. I will happily marry you.” She smiled and kissed him, before falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. Tom soon followed, letting his hand rub her arm and taking comfort in the deep even paces of her breathing.


End file.
